25 Days in Turmoil
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Two-shot untuk Oliv. Dia ada di sana untuk menyelamatkan Clove. Tapi, selama 25 hari penuh permainan maut itu, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya terobsesi kecuali gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat hatinya terbakar. Cato/Katniss, Cato/Clove.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hunger Games adalah ciptaan Suzanne Collins. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Two-shot untuk Oliv. Dia ada di sana untuk menyelamatkan Clove. Tapi, selama 25 hari penuh permainan maut itu, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya terobsesi kecuali gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat hatinya terbakar. Cato/Katniss, Cato/Clove.

**Edited A/N: **Usia Cato di sini saya buat 16, meskipun di film dicantumkan 18. Saya pernah baca (lupa di mana ;_;) kalau umurnya Cato sebenarnya 16, beda setahun dari Clove yang sekitar 15.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**25 Days in Turmoil**

.

_Let the moon finish its full phase, then we'll end this uproar._

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

.

Nama Clove dibacakan.

Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku seolah dinyalakan oleh baterai raksasa tak tampak. Clove, Clove, Clove—nama itu bergaung-gaung mengerikan dalam rongga kepalaku, dan aku menunduk, sudut mataku menangkap gerakan di tengah alun-alun luas Distrik 2. Seorang gadis lima belas tahun yang menghampiri podium dengan kepala tegak.

Bagi Clove, yang memang sudah menunggu saat-saat ini tiba, keadaan tak bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini. Terpilih sebagai peserta Hunger Games adalah suatu kehormatan besar, untuk mewakili Distrik 2, untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah petarung nomor satu.

Tapi bagiku, mimpi buruk baru saja dimulai.

Aku masih menunduk ketika mereka membacakan nama peserta pria—dan bukan namaku yang disebutkan.

_Seandainya—ada satu saja kesempatan—untuk menyelamatkannya—membawanya pulang..._

"Clove," bibirku bergerak tanpa sadar, diikuti sepasang kakiku yang mendadak saja sudah menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Kepalaku sudah mendongak sekarang, dan lambat-lambat aku sudah menyadari posisiku. "Clove. Tidak—"

Anak laki-laki yang terpilih sebagai peserta sudah hampir naik podium. _Sekarang!_ Otakku berteriak.

Dan aku berlari cepat menyeberangi alun-alun. "Aku mengajukan diri! Aku mengajukan diri!"

Sunyi senyap. Clove mengawasiku dari atas podium, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Semua orang menatapku sekarang. _Well_, ini bukan hal yang luar biasa di distrikku. Setiap tahun, selalu ada peserta yang mengajukan diri secara sukarela di sini. Seharusnya aku mengajukan diri tahun depan. Namun aku takkan sanggup menunggu setahun. Tidak sekarang, tidak dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Aku menaiki podium, dan kutatap matanya.

Clove membuang muka.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

.

Jarak antara distrikku dengan Capitol sangat dekat, sehingga kami banyak mengurung diri di kamar selagi menunggu peserta dari distrik lain berdatangan. Aku berguling di ranjang, berbagai macam emosi melandaku—marah, takut, cemas—semuanya campur aduk jadi satu dan membuatku ingin meledak. Ini mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya.

Jam demi jam berlalu, dan kami disuruh menonton televisi untuk melihat acara Pemilihan di tiap-tiap distrik. Aku dan Clove duduk di ujung-ujung sofa, tak saling bicara. Kami menonton dalam diam.

Aku nyaris tak memedulikan televisi itu sampai kuingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan melawan mereka semua nanti. Jadi kupaksa mataku memelototi tayangan itu, dan aku mulai merekam nama-nama pesaingku.

Glimmer dan Marvel dari Distrik 1, yang kelihatannya kuat dan berani. Lalu aku dan Clove dari 2. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, lalu kulihat seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun terpilih di Distrik 11, tubuhnya kecil sekali, tapi bagiku sama saja. Dia tetap mangsa.

Dan perhatianku direbut oleh peserta perempuan dari Distrik 12.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berpostur tegas yang wajahnya kaku maju menggantikan adiknya dalam Pemilihan. Gadis itu kurus dan bertampang suram, namun matanya menyorotkan keberanian yang biasanya tak kulihat di mata peserta-peserta Distrik 12 lainnya. Kemudian ia disusul oleh peserta laki-lakinya yang bertubuh kekar dan tampak sangat sehat. _Gawat_, pikirku. _Peserta dari 12 kali ini sepertinya tak bisa disepelekan_.

Akhirnya aku menoleh kepada Clove. "Kau sudah mau bicara?"

"Aku benci kau," kata Clove, singkat dan pedas.

"Aku tahu kau marah—" aku memulai.

"Kau berpikir pendek, Cato," bentak Clove, matanya masih menusuk TV dengan tajam, padahal acaranya sudah selesai. "Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya memantapkan hatiku untuk dapat mengikuti kompetisi ini—dan kau malah membuatnya semakin sulit."

Aku mengira aku akan ditinggal pergi, atau mungkin ditampar, atau hanya dipelototi—tapi tidak kesemuanya. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kudengar isakan kecil dari ujung sofa itu.

Apa—itu—_air mata_?

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku tak mau melihat air matanya, karena sekarang saja wajahku sudah panas dan dadaku sakit. "Aku—aku ingin menjagamu di arena. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di sana."

"Apa gunanya?" pekik Clove, berdiri dan mendorong lenganku. "Salah satu dari kita akan mati dan hidup kita takkan sama lagi selamanya!"

Dan dia berlalu pergi, sementara aku masih duduk di sofa, berpikir-pikir... _mungkin hidup akan lebih baik kalau kami berdua sama-sama mati_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3<strong>

.

Aku menyayangi Clove lebih dari apa pun. Sejak kami dilatih di akademi, kami sudah berteman baik dan aku tahu aku menyimpan perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya. Clove juga menyadarinya. Dalam sekejap, kami menjadi tak terpisahkan. Kami selalu punya harapan bagi masa depan bersama. Harapan-harapan yang tinggi.

Dan sekarang, semua harapan itu lenyap sudah.

Kami memulai sesi latihan perdana hari ini, dan aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap seperti aku yang biasa. Cato si mesin pembunuh yang sombong dan menyeramkan. Clove juga tampaknya sudah bisa menguasai diri, meskipun aku mendengarnya menangis histeris di kamarnya semalaman. Kami berlatih dalam kelompok, bersama orang-orang yang kami anggap kuat dan layak menjadi Karir.

Dan aku memerhatikannya.

Pasangan dari Distrik 12 itu jadi bahan omongan yang cukup populer. _Mereka bersahabat, mereka mengobrol dengan santai, padahal mereka akan jadi musuh di arena_.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menggunakannya. Kadang-kadang kami memakai pisau untuk membuat kue kok, Katniss." Kudengar si laki-lakinya, Peeta, bercakap-cakap dengan gadis berwajah kaku itu, yang bernama Katniss. Kulihat gadis itu tertawa menanggapi ocehan-ocehan aneh Peeta, dan seketika wajahnya menjadi tidak kaku lagi.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku selalu memerhatikan pasangan itu. Sepanjang hari, aku melihat mereka berkeliling gim, mengunjungi pos-pos kecil tempat membuat jerat atau kamuflase. Mereka kelihatannya tak punya keahlian—atau sebenarnya mungkin punya, dan sangat hebat, tapi tak mau menunjukkannya pada peserta lain.

Diam-diam aku mengawasi Katniss membuat jerat. Hebat. Tangannya sangat terlatih, dan aku tahu dia bukannya tak punya keahlian.

Aku sudah terbiasa menilai musuh. Tujuanku sekarang jelas—aku akan mengorbankan diri demi Clove. Jadi, aku akan melindunginya, membunuhi musuh-musuhnya, dan akhirnya akan kubiarkan Clove menang. Dan aku tahu, walaupun Katniss Everdeen tak pernah menunjukkan kemampuannya di ruang latihan ini, dia sangat perlu diwaspadai di arena nanti.

Lebih daripada lawan-lawanku yang lain.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4<strong>

.

Hari kedua latihan sepertinya membuatku jadi gila.

Aku sibuk mengamati semua peserta, berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari kelemahan mereka. Demi Clove. Dengan mudah kutemukan titik-titik lemah sebagian besar peserta, dan kuhapalkan satu demi satu sampai meresap di hatiku. Sudah terbayang dalam benakku, bagaimana nantinya aku akan membunuh mereka semua.

Namun aku tak bisa berhenti mengamati Katniss.

Hatiku terus bertanya-tanya. Apa kelemahannya? Apa kira-kira senjata andalannya? Selama seharian penuh aku tak menemukan jawabannya.

Pada akhir sesi latihan, aku yakin Katniss dan Peeta sudah menyadari bahwa aku punya ketertarikan abnormal terhadap mereka, karena aku memandangi mereka setiap saat. Segera kusesali tindakanku yang terlalu gamblang.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 5<strong>

.

Aku masih terobsesi pada Katniss Everdeen.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika malam itu kami menonton penilaian sesi pribadi. Ketakutanku ternyata benar—gadis itu mendapat nilai _sebelas_!

Clove membelalak. "Apa yang dia lakukan di depan juri-juri itu?" tukasnya.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Entahlah. Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar ingin memuntir lehernya."

Tapi nyatanya, aku _tak ingin_ memuntir leher gadis itu. Setelah tiga hari aku memfokuskan diri padanya, aku jadi merasa seperti... mengenalnya. Memahaminya. Dan meskipun aku belum tahu apa keahlian Katniss, aku tahu dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam permainan ini, demi adiknya. Aku juga tahu dia punya kecenderungan untuk melawan Capitol lewat aksinya nanti.

Entah bagaimana, aku tahu saja.

Malam itu, mimpiku diganggu oleh tawa seseorang yang berambut hitam dikepang.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 6<strong>

.

Aku menghilang sepanjang hari, duduk diam di balkon terjauh, memandangi jalanan di sekitar gedung kami. Tak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilihat dari lantai 2 ini, dan aku mulai membayangkan betapa beruntungnya peserta yang mendapat pemandangan indah di lantai 12.

Seharian aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku yang kalut sejak berhari-hari lalu kini berbuah pada sakit kepala yang menyiksa. Aku tak henti-hentinya mencemaskan Clove, dan kini otakku diisi hal lain: gadis Distrik 12 yang misterius, mengerikan, dan... _cantik_.

Kurasa aku betul-betul sudah tak waras.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7<strong>

.

Dia tampil cantik sekali di wawancaranya. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Dan gaunnya... terbakar. Membuat pakaian siapa pun di sini jadi terlihat tak berguna.

Lalu... apa itu?

Si cowok kekar itu bilang apa?

Dia mencintai Katniss?

Aku mual.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 8<strong>

.

Maka dimulailah Hunger Games ke-74.

Dan aku tahu, seminggu yang lalu, aku bertindak sangat gegabah. Aku berpikir pendek. Aku terlalu dikuasai oleh ketakutan dan kecemasanku akan Clove, sampai-sampai aku tak memikirkan perasaan gadis itu. Untuk apa aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut Hunger Games sukarela? Bukankah kalau Clove menang—dan dia pasti menang—dia akan pulang ke Distrik 2, kembali ke pelukanku?

Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini, _sekarang_?

Rasanya diriku mati rasa. Aku berdiri di tengah lapangan rumput itu, bersama dua puluh tiga peserta lain di atas piringan masing-masing. Ini berawal dari sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan bodoh di alun-alun distrik.

Kini aku sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup.

Aku menoleh, melihat Clove yang tengah melirikku ragu, namun tubuhnya tegang bersiap. Aku memandangi barisan peserta yang berwajah bimbang ketakutan satu per satu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu.

Dan tatapanku jatuh pada Katniss.

Akankah dia terjun ke _bloodbath_? Atau apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kulihat ia tampak kebingungan di piringannya. Ia menoleh pada Peeta, yang menggeleng pelan, entah apa artinya. Sementara hitungan mundur enam puluh detik berlangsung, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis 12 itu.

"Tiga, dua, satu."

Keheningan yang menyiksa melanda kami selama sepersekian detik—sebelum kami semua bergerak.

Aku melihat Clove berlari ke Cornucopia. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengejarnya. Kujatuhkan dua lawan dengan tinjuku yang mematikan, sementara aku berlari di belakang Clove, menjaganya seperti ibu harimau menjaga anak-anaknya.

Terjadi kekacauan—senjata-senjata mulai direbut, benda-benda tajam dilemparkan. Aku menyambar pedang dan menebas entah siapa, menusukkannya lagi ke entah siapa. Hanya Clove yang penting bagiku, sementara peserta-peserta lain hanyalah calon mayat di tanganku. Clove bertarung dengan keindahannya yang mematikan. Aku mematahkan leher orang-orang dengan kekejaman tak terkira. Sesaat, aku merasakan setitik harapan lagi. Kami adalah tim yang kuat, dan Clove akan menang. _Pasti_ menang. Aku yang akan memastikannya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

Lalu, di tengah-tengah pertempuran, setelah aku membenturkan kepala lawanku ke dinding Cornucopia, kulihat Clove melemparkan pisaunya...

...ke arah Katniss Everdeen.

Aku tercekat dan mengeluarkan seruan tak jelas, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tanganku terangkat ke depan, entah untuk apa. Dalam gerak lambat, kulihat pisau itu terbang tepat ke wajah Katniss.

"Tidak..." bisikku ngeri.

Tapi Katniss langsung berbalik, dan pisau itu kemudian mendarat di ransel oranye yang baru saja diambilnya.

Kuhembuskan napas lega.

Clove tampak murka, dan pelan-pelan aku mulai bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku menginginkan keselamatan bagi gadis asing konyol yang gaunnya terbakar itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 9<strong>

.

Peeta Mellark menjadi sekutu kami.

Yang benar saja, pikirku pada awalnya. Kami sudah cukup puas dengan enam anggota Kawanan Karir, dan untuk apa sih cowok satu ini bergabung dengan kami? Tapi mentorku sudah mengatakan bahwa kami harus menerima si cowok 12, sehingga meskipun aku muak melihat wajahnya, aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya.

Anak laki-laki dari Distrik 4 mati di _bloodbath_, sehingga aku akhirnya membiarkan Peeta bergabung dengan Kawanan Karir. Kami juga menerima peserta laki-laki Distrik 3 yang jago menangani barang-barang elektronik. Dengan demikian, bersama cewek 4, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, dan aku, anggota Karir totalnya tujuh orang.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatianku adalah: Peeta tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun.

Atau mungkin dia membunuh orang di _bloodbath_, entahlah, mungkin aku tak melihatnya. Namun jelas, bocah satu ini berbeda dari kami. Dia tidak seperti kami, yang menghabiskan seumur hidup dilatih untuk Hunger Games. Keahlian terbaiknya adalah membuat roti, tapi tentu dia tak bisa mengadon kami semua menjadi roti raksasa.

Kalaupun dia bisa, kurasa dia tak mau.

Dia kelihatannya _mulia_.

Kami mulai berkeliling hutan bersama-sama, menyisir setiap jalan setapak dan semak-semak, mencari mangsa. Sepanjang hari, aku tak bisa berhenti mengawasi Peeta, separo curiga-separo penasaran. Apakah dirinya dan Katniss sama seperti aku dan Clove? Pasangan kekasih tak beruntung yang terpaksa saling membunuh di arena?

Bedanya, aku dan Clove tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun bahwa ada _sesuatu_ di antara kami. Kami tidak butuh membesar-besarkan hal itu. Kami tidak seperti peserta Distrik 12, yang terlalu lemah dan butuh berita cinta supaya mereka disukai sponsor. Kami bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara kami sendiri, yang tidak murahan dan memalukan.

"Kau harus mengantar kami pada si cewek 12," kata Clove kepada Peeta sore itu. "Kau mengenalnya, dan berani taruhan kau pasti paham gerak-geriknya."

Peeta berkedip, namun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya menjawab, "Tentu."

Aku mendengus. "Tapi si Lover Boy ini mungkin ingin melindungi kekasih tersayangnya, bukan begitu?"

"Apa kau memang sebodoh tampangmu?" sahut Peeta tajam. "Aku hanya berpura-pura menyukainya, supaya dia memercayaiku dan mudah dipancing."

Aku tidak suka disebut 'bodoh', jadi aku melayangkan pukulan ke tampangnya yang sok berani itu.

Glimmer menahan tanganku beberapa inci dari wajah Peeta. "Biarkan saja dia, Cato," katanya, sementara tanganku membeku di udara. "Dan kau—_Lover Boy_, kalau kau tidak mengantar kami pada Katniss, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. Nah, ayo jalan lagi."

Peeta hanya menyeringai, sementara aku meludah ke rumput.

Dalam sudut-sudut benakku, entah bagaimana aku tahu bahwa Peeta Mellark berbohong padaku.

Kurasa dia benar-benar mencintai Katniss.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 10<strong>

.

Api! Banyak api! Di mana-mana!

Kami bertujuh terbangun dengan panik, menyadari bahwa atap hutan sudah berubah oranye bergerak-gerak. Clove menarik-narik tanganku, wajahnya tercoreng hitam.

"Kita belum membunuh siapa-siapa selama dua hari," dalam kepanikan, Marvel membuat kesimpulan. "Penonton butuh hiburan sekarang."

_Yeah, dengan memanggang kami hidup-hidup_, pikirku.

Kami berlarian dalam hutan, dengan asap yang menyerang napas kami dan warna oranye memenuhi penglihatan kami. Aku berlari bersama Clove, melewati pohon demi pohon, berusaha mencari jalan menjauh dari kebakaran itu.

"Lewat sini!" teriakku, menemukan jalan setapak lain yang tidak terlalu penuh api.

Tapi kemudian, terdengar suara berkeretak menggelegar di belakang kami. Aku menahan napas dan menoleh—lalu melihat sebatang pohon sedang bergerak miring ke arah kami. Tumbang.

"Awaaas!"

Kurasakan pegangan tanganku dengan Clove terlepas. Pohon besar itu melintang di antara kami, apinya membesar dan langsung membakar semak-semak di sekelilingku. Napasku sesak sekali. Kulihat Clove menyelinap di jalan setapak.

"Cato! Cato!" dia memanggil.

Sebagai jawabannya, aku terbatuk-batuk. Kepalaku pusing sekali, dan samar-samar kusadari mungkin aku terlalu banyak menghirup asap.

_Aku akan mati_, pikirku liar.

Aku sudah akan berlari lagi ketika kulihat siluet manusia di ujung-ujung dahan yang roboh itu.

Sosok itu seperti sedang terduduk di tanah, mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti gabungan antara batuk dan erangan. Siapa itu? Marvel? Glimmer?

"Cato!" pekik Clove dari balik sesemakan, tak bisa meraihku, karena tak mungkin ia menembus api yang berkobar-kobar. Tapi aku malah berjalan menuju sosok yang mengerang-erang itu. Dan di balik asap, aku bisa mengenali wajahnya.

Peeta.

Ia terduduk sambil membungkuk dalam, kelihatan jelas bahwa ia mengalami sesak napas parah. Wajahnya merah sekali, tampaknya dia takkan sanggup lagi berjalan. Aku tahu bahwa dia nyaris tak mungkin selamat. Dalam kebakaran, bukan apilah yang lebih dahulu membunuhmu, melainkan asap.

Peeta menoleh dan melihatku berdiri di sana.

Bahkan, saat ini, di tengah kebakaran yang mengerikan ini, aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang tulus menembus tengkorakku. Kembali terbayang di benakku malam wawancara tempo hari, ketika ia mengaku kepada seluruh Panem bahwa ia mencintai Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss. Aku ingin dia bahagia, dan kalau begitu, Peeta harus hidup.

Clove muncul dari balik pohon dengan histeris. "Cato! _Ngapain_ kau? Ayo lari!" Ia melihat Peeta yang bergelung di bawah jilatan api. "Kenapa? Tinggalkan saja si Lover Boy itu!"

Tapi aku menggeleng.

Kuulurkan tanganku dan kupapah Peeta keluar dari api.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 11<strong>

.

Dengan susah payah aku berhasil meyakinkan sekutu-sekutuku bahwa tujuanku menyelamatkan Peeta adalah supaya kami bisa membunuh Katniss. Penjelasanku cukup meyakinkan, dan semuanya memercayaiku, _kecuali_ Peeta sendiri.

Aku tahu dia curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

_Memang_ tidak beres. Otakku tidak beres. Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Mana mungkin aku menjelaskan pada Peeta bahwa aku memikirkan kekasihnya tiap malam sejak aku melihatnya di Pemilihan di Distrik 12?

Dan malam itu, segalanya menjadi makin buruk.

Kami menemukan Katniss. _Benar-benar_ menemukannya, di tepi sungai, kelihatannya baru bangun dari tidur yang panjang. Sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu Katniss sedang kesakitan, mungkin karena luka bakar. Wajahnya pias ketika melihat kami mendekat.

_Oh, tidak_, pikirku refleks, mendadak merasa ketakutan. Mendadak aku membenci diriku sendiri karena membuat wajah cantik itu menampilkan ekspresi ngeri. Aku ingin melihat Katniss tersenyum, bukannya mengeraskan rahang penuh kebencian seperti ini.

Di kiri-kananku, bisa kurasakan panah Glimmer dan tombak Marvel dihunus tegas, pisau-pisau Clove yang ia keluarkan untuk bersiap. Aku tidak menggerakkan pedangku sama sekali. Tak sanggup.

Rahang Peeta mengeras. "Katniss," ia bergumam, nyaris tak bisa didengar oleh siapa-siapa.

"Dia lari," kata Marvel, sementara Katniss mulai terhuyung di tepi sungai dan bergerak menjauhi kami. "Kejar! Jangan sampai dia hilang dalam hutan!"

Aku ingin berteriak, _tidak, jangan kejar!_ Tapi tak mungkin. Aku melihatnya berlari dengan langkah goyah, rambutnya yang dikepang ke belakang tampak agak berantakan. Matanya yang awas menoleh memandangi kami, yang sudah ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Clove-lah yang lebih dahulu menyeberangi sungai. Aku tahu, sejak awal Clove juga sangat mewaspadai Katniss, apalagi sejak dia memperoleh nilai sebelas itu. Clove sangat kompetitif dan membenci pesaing yang lebih baik dari dirinya, dan tanpa dia mengatakannya pun, aku tahu ia sangat ingin menghabisi Katniss dengan tangannya sendiri. Pikiran itu membuatku ingin muntah. Memikirkan Clove—yang sangat kusayangi—membunuh Katniss—yang menghantui pikiranku sepanjang hari seperti peri nakal.

Ternyata Katniss langsung memanjat pohon tak jauh dari sungai, dan segera saja kami mencapai pohon itu. Aku mendongak, ketakutan dan kekaguman berbaur jadi satu ketika kuawasi dirinya berpindah dari dahan ke dahan dengan ketangkasan yang membuat kami terperangah.

Lalu Katniss memandangi kami dari atas dengan senyuman aneh. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya santai, membuat leherku tercekat.

"Lumayan," aku menjawab segera. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri, tapi Katniss sudah mengejekku. "Kenapa kau tidak naik saja?"

"Memang itu niatku," jawabku tegas, penuh kebohongan. Sialan. _Aku tak mau membunuhmu, aku tak mau membunuhmu..._

Glimmer mengulurkan panah ke tanganku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tak ingin memanahnya. Jadi aku berpura-pura mulai memanjat pohon, sementara otakku berdesing mencari akal—kalau ada yang mencoba membunuh Katniss, sebisa mungkin aku harus mencegah mereka melakukannya...

Aku gagal memanjat pohon itu karena badanku terlalu berat, dan Glimmer juga gagal. Kami semua berpandangan.

Dan mendadak Peeta bersuara, "Oh, biarkan saja dia di atas sana. Dia juga tak bakal ke mana-mana. Kita bereskan dia besok pagi."

Aku bertatapan dengan Peeta. Aku tahu ia juga berharap Katniss bisa kabur dari pohon itu. Gejolak di perutku semakin kuat, dan aku semakin yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

Dalam hati, aku berbisik. _Bagus, Lover Boy_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 12<strong>

.

Kami tidur di bawah pohon sesuai saran Glimmer.

Tidurku malam itu tidak tenang. Berkali-kali aku terbangun dan melongok ke atas pohon, melihat Katniss duduk terikat jauh di atas. Kalau aku tidak terjaga, tidurku dihantui mimpi-mimpi aneh yang biasanya berisikan Clove, yang berteriak-teriak kepadaku, _"Kau mengkhianatiku! Kau mengkhianatiku dan memilih gadis miskin dari distrik konyol itu!_"

Apakah aku mengkhianati Clove? Aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Tapi mimpi buruk itu terus-menerus datang sampai akhirnya pagi menjelang.

Dan pagi itu, kami dibangunkan oleh suara debam keras di tanah yang diikuti dengungan memekakkan telinga. Ketika aku membuka mata, sekitar seribu titik hitam melayang di udara, menyerbu wajahku.

"AAAAARGH!" seseorang berteriak, entah siapa. Sekilas kulihat Marvel berlari ke arah timur, Clove berlari ke utara, dan aku bergerak liar seperti orang kesetanan, menghalau hewan-hewan yang mendengung itu menyerbu kepalaku. Tawon! Tawon Penjejak!

"Ke danau! Ke danau!" pekik Clove.

Jeritan Glimmer terdengar paling keras dari tanah, tapi tak ada waktu untuk memeriksa keadaan siapa pun. Aku berlari tanpa pikir panjang, menceburkan diri ke sungai tepat ketika kurasakan sengatan tawon-tawon itu mengalir masuk ke darahku. Aku berteriak kesakitan dalam air, dengan bodohnya menelan sejumlah besar air danau.

Rasa sakit sejenak membuatku menggelepar tak berdaya di air, tapi sekutu-sekutuku mengalami hari yang lebih buruk. Clove menyusulku masuk air, dan Marvel lenyap di sisi danau yang lain, tapi aku yakin Glimmer tidak selamat. Peeta masih bergerak di dekat pepohonan dan mencebur dengan bising.

Kami menunggu sampai tawon-tawon mengerikan itu lenyap, tapi segera saja aku dilumpuhkan oleh serangan rasa sakit. Penglihatanku berputar-putar, dan kilasan-kilasan adegan tak jelas memenuhi benakku. _Aku berhalusinasi_, bagian otakku yang masih sadar memberitahuku.

Lalu, dari balik air, aku melihat Katniss yang tengah bergerak limbung di dekat pohonnya.

_Lari, Katniss! Pergi dari sini!_ Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tak mungkin. Kulihat Clove sudah memegang pisaunya lagi. _Gawat_.

Katniss terhuyung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Marvel naik ke daratan dengan tombak di tangannya.

Alarm berdering di kepalaku. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera keluar dari air dan mencabut pedangku sambil menggeram. Kalau ada yang mau membunuh Katniss sekarang, mereka harus menghadapiku!

Namun Peeta rupanya lebih gesit.

Dia sudah mencapai gadis itu dan berteriak-teriak. "Kau sudah gila, ya? Bangun, ayo bangun!" dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Katniss seperti orang senewen. "Lari! Ayo, LARI!"

Katniss melihatku berdiri di belakang Peeta, dengan pedang terhunus di tangan. Sepertinya ia berpikir aku akan membunuhnya, karena ia langsung berlari menjauh tergopoh-gopoh, meninggalkan aku dan Peeta di tepi danau. Gelombang kelegaan menerpaku ketika Katniss menghilang di antara pepohonan.

"Mana dia?" seru Marvel marah.

"Sudah hilang," sahut Clove, juga tampak murka.

Semua orang memandangi Peeta, yang baru saja membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Kini kami semua sudah tahu bahwa memang sesungguhnya ia ingin menyelamatkan Katniss. Aku merasakan aliran rasa terima kasih terhadap Peeta Mellark, tapi pada saat yang sama aku sadar bahwa sekutu-sekutuku akan membunuhnya sekarang.

Mata Clove bersinar dalam kemarahan ketika ia bergerak maju, mengangkat pisaunya.

"Tunggu," kataku keras. "Biar aku yang membunuhnya."

Clove menurunkan senjatanya. "Baik. Tapi aku yang akan membunuh Katniss. Dan aku berjanji aku akan membuat kematiannya lama dan menyakitkan."

Aku memandang Peeta, dengan segenap kemampuanku aku berusaha menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku berterimakasih karena dia telah memperingatkan Katniss tadi. Namun Peeta tampaknya tidak menyadarinya, ia mengangkat pisaunya juga dan langsung bergerak untuk melawanku.

Kami bertarung sejenak di tepi danau itu. Jelas, kemampuannya masih sangat jauh di bawahku. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang dalam beberapa detik, tapi aku tak melakukannya. Supaya sekutu-sekutuku tidak curiga, kutusuk Peeta di pahanya sampai darahnya mengucur deras, dan aku berpura-pura kelelehan sehingga Peeta bisa melarikan diri.

Sambil terkapar diam di tanah berpura-pura kesakitan, aku menghembuskan napas lega.

Sekali lagi kubisikkan kalimat itu. _Bagus, Lover Boy._

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 13<strong>

.

Panah Glimmer sudah lenyap dari jasadnya, yang kemungkinan besar diambil Katniss. Setelah selama ini aku bertanya-tanya senjata apa yang jago digunakannya, tampaknya sekarang pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab.

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Cornucopia dan mengumpulkan segala persediaan barang-barang di sana, dan kami mengaktifkan ranjau-ranjau lagi demi keamanan. Jadwal jaga dan jadwal perburuan dibagi dengan ketat. Biasanya aku dan Clove selalu berburu bersama di malam hari, namun karena kini aku tak bicara lagi dengannya, kami memisah jadwal kami.

Clove-lah yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk tak mau lagi memandangku maupun mengajakku bicara. Dan aku paham sekali kenapa.

Hari terus berlalu, dan satu per satu peserta terbunuh. Cepat atau lambat, Hunger Games akan berakhir dan hanya tinggal satu pemenang. Entah kapan, dalam beberapa hari ke depan, salah satu dari kami akan mati. Entah aku atau Clove. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan hal itu, dan tampaknya Clove juga tidak, karena sekarang sudah muncul semacam tembok tak tampak memisahkan kami.

Aku merasa bersalah. Sangat.

"Masih lapar?" kataku pelan, mengulurkan makananku kepada Clove yang duduk diam di ujung tenda. Itu adalah kata-kata pertamaku kepadanya sejak kemarin.

Tapi Clove sama sekali tak menanggapiku, sementara Marvel menatap kami berdua dengan canggung, dan Alex, peserta laki-laki dari 3, langsung makan dengan berisik, mungkin untuk menutupi kesunyian aneh di antara kami. Aku segera kehilangan nafsu makanku dan kuputuskan untuk berjaga di luar tenda. Berada seruangan dengan Clove membuat sarafku tegang.

Kukutuk diriku sendiri untuk apa pun yang kualami selama tiga belas hari terakhir.

Aku memikirkan ekspresi terakhir di wajah Katniss Everdeen ketika dia menatapku kemarin di tepi danau. Penuh rasa takut, murni hanya rasa takut. Apakah dia takut aku akan membunuhnya? Ataukah ia hanya sekadar tak menginginkan ada kematian lain lagi di arena keparat ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia takut padaku, sementara selama ini aku mengaguminya, memikirkannya setiap saat?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa hati manusia dapat mencintai sekian banyak hal dalam waktu bersamaan, dan bahwa manusia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah dipilih hatinya untuk dicintai. Betapa anehnya cara hati bekerja. Kau bisa menyayangi orangtuamu karena mereka selalu ada bersamamu sejak kau lahir, tapi kau juga bisa mendadak jatuh cinta pada orang asing yang bahkan tak kauketahui namanya.

"Cato?" panggil Alex ragu-ragu. "Sekarang giliran kita berburu, kan?"

Dengan berat hati aku menjawab, "Ya. Ayo."

Aku mengambil tombakku dan berdiri lambat-lambat. Tiba-tiba saja, bulu kudukku meremang ketika aku menyadari satu hal.

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjalani pertempuran berdarah tak lama lagi. Dan tentu saja, di arena yang kejam ini, tak peduli sedalam apa pun aku jatuh cinta, orang-orang yang kucintai akan mati. Mungkin Clove. Mungkin Katniss. Mungkin sekarang. Mungkin nanti.

Dan mungkin saja, akulah yang nanti akan menumpahkan darah mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...Oke, kebanyakan narasi angst dan minim dialog. Saya tahu. =A=

Tadinya fanfic ini mau dijadikan oneshot, tapi karena baru setengah jalan dan sudah 4K words, akhirnya saya pecah jadi dua chapter. So, semoga yang sudah baca sampai sini masih mau baca chapter berikutnya nanti :")

Alex adalah nama karangan saya untuk si tribute cowok Distrik 3. Dan entah kenapa malah dikasih nama itu. =))

Buat Oliv, maaf banget fanfic ini supergaje ;_; #nangisgelundungan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hunger Games adalah ciptaan Suzanne Collins. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Two-shot untuk Oliv. Dia ada di sana untuk menyelamatkan Clove. Tapi, selama 25 hari penuh permainan maut itu, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya terobsesi kecuali gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat hatinya terbakar. Cato/Katniss, Cato/Clove.

_Here's the last chapter_ :")

* * *

><p>.<p>

**25 Days in Turmoil**

.

_One painful month. Two winners. And they're not us._

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 14<strong>

.

Tak terjadi apa-apa hari ini.

Tak terjadi apa-apa, kecuali sekutuku yang lain sibuk menyusun rencana dan membuat perangkap bagi peserta lain, sementara aku hanya duduk diam separo-mendengarkan. Pikiranku disibukkan oleh hal-hal lain.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 15<strong>

.

Siang itu kami dikejutkan oleh keberadaan asap tak jauh dari Cornucopia. Asap yang cukup besar, abu-abu pekat, sampai-sampai aku mengira ada kebakaran hutan lagi. Tapi menurut Marvel, sepertinya ada seorang peserta yang menyalakan api.

"Mungkin itu si Everdeen?" ucap Marvel penuh harap.

"Ayo kita ke sana," kata Clove berapi-api. Bagaimanapun, Katniss adalah musuh besar kami sekarang. Dia menjatuhkan tawon-tawon ke kepala kami dan kami nyaris tak bisa berpikir dengan benar selama berhari-hari.

"Alex tinggal saja," kata Marvel. "Untuk menjaga persediaan kita."

"Tidak usah," kata Clove. "Kita butuh lebih banyak orang di hutan. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa menyentuh persediaan kita."

Aku memandangi gunung persediaan kami di tengah-tengah lapangan, yang dilindungi deretan ranjau darat. Aku tahu siapa pun yang akan menjarahnya akan mati mengenaskan, jadi aku setuju Alex ikut. Kami segera mengambil senjata dan berlari menuju hutan, mengikuti asal asap besar itu. Dalam sekejap kami memecah kelompok untuk menyisiri hutan.

Siapa pun yang menyalakan api itu, kurasa dia bukan Katniss. Gadis itu tidak bodoh dan tidak akan memancing bahaya seperti itu.

Tunggu dulu.

Bodoh? Memancing bahaya?

Bagaimana kalau ini _jebakan_?

"Tunggu—jangan-jangan—" aku baru mulai bicara, dan mendadak kata-kataku hilang...

...diredam suara ledakan luar biasa keras dari belakang kami.

Kami sudah tak bisa melihat Cornucopia dari sini, tapi api besar yang beruntun itu terlihat jelas dari sela-sela dahan-dahan. _Ranjaunya! Meledak semua!_

"Ada pencuri!" teriak Marvel tak jauh dariku.

Pencuri yang sangat bodoh, pastinya. Tidak ada yang bakal mengira kalau gunung persediaan kami dijaga oleh bahan peledak sensitif yang ditanam dalam tanah. Sudah kuduga, asap sialan itu hanya pengalih perhatian. Ada yang berusaha mencuri persediaan kami, dan malang baginya, si pencuri sudah mati kena ledakan sekarang, dan mayatnya pasti sudah hancur.

Namun ada satu hal yang kucemaskan. _Siapa_ pencuri itu?

Kuharap bukan Katniss. Tolong, jangan Katniss.

Setibanya kami kembali di Cornucopia, keadaan sudah kacau-balau. Aku begitu marah dan cemas sampai-sampai diriku serasa meledak. Sebelum aku sempat menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku sudah memuntir kepala Alex sampai ia terjerembap ke tanah dan tak pernah bergerak lagi. Marvel dan Clove berusaha menenangkanku, tapi percuma, mereka juga kesal setengah mati.

"Sebentar lagi malam," kataku akhirnya, setelah kami akhirnya duduk di tepi danau, kelelahan. "Kita tunggu pengumuman di langit untuk melihat siapa yang mati."

Dan betapa herannya kami, karena foto yang terpampang di angkasa malam itu hanyalah foto Alex.

Kami bertiga berpandangan.

"Pelakunya tidak mati," kata Marvel suram.

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyaku.

"Coba pikir," kata Clove pelan. "Sekarang masih tersisa delapan peserta—kita bertiga di sini, lalu sepasang dari Distrik 12, sepasang dari Distrik 11, dan cewek dari Distrik 5. Siapa pun yang meledakkan persediaan kita pastilah punya sekutu yang menyalakan asap di sisi lain hutan. Setidaknya, ada dua orang pelakunya."

"Sekutu," kataku setuju, sambil berpikir-pikir. "Mereka pastilah masih sehat dan kuat untuk melakukan rencananya, jadi kurasa si Lover Boy bukan pelakunya. Dia sedang sekarat dan nyaris mati."

"Dan Thresh tidak mungkin, karena dia tidak bakal mau bersekutu dengan siapa pun," lanjut Marvel.

"Kalau begitu, cewek 5 juga bukan," sambung Clove. "Dia sangat licin, kan? Aku tak yakin ada yang mau bersekutu dengannya."

"Berarti tinggal..."

Aku menelan ludah, menyadari bahwa kesimpulan kami tidak mungkin salah.

"...Katniss dan Rue."

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 16<strong>

.

Malam itu kami tidak tidur. Kami berpencar dan membuat jebakan sebanyak mungkin di seluruh hutan.

Aku memikirkan Katniss. Si pemanah yang hebat, berjari-jari cekatan, dengan kaki yang mampu berlari dan memanjat dengan sangat cepat. Dia petarung yang tak terkalahkan. Aku yakin banyak sekali orang yang mau bersekutu dengannya—tapi kenapa dia memilih Rue, bocah kecil yang hanya mengandalkan ketapel tak berguna?

Seharian aku bergerak di hutan, sendiri. Kami bergerak sendiri-sendiri, memastikan bahwa kami sudah menjamah seluruh bagian hutan supaya musuh kami tidak punya kesempatan kabur.

Lalu sore itu kudengar dua letusan meriam.

Aku sudah mulai merasa muak dengan letusan meriam, karena meriam selalu membuatku kena serangan jantung ringan. _Siapa yang mati? Clove? Katniss?_ Aku muak merasa takut. Aku benci mengalami semua ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup damai tanpa harus ada manusia yang terbunuh di tanganku?

Ketika malam itu aku kembali ke Cornucopia, kulihat Clove sudah duduk termenung di tepi danau.

"Mana Marvel?" tanyaku serak.

Clove mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia tewas. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di sini satu jam lalu."

Aku merasa lelah sekali, sehingga aku ikut duduk di tepi danau, menyebelahi Clove yang hanya memandangi kilauan air dengan wajah muram. Karena Clove duduk bersila menghadap timur, aku duduk ke arah barat, bahuku menempel pada bahu Clove. Dengan begitu, kami bisa mengawasi semua sisi hutan dengan efektif. Tombak kupegang erat-erat di tangan kiri.

_Sudah lama sekali sejak aku dan Clove duduk bersama seperti ini. Berdua saja._

Kami duduk diam seperti itu selama setidaknya hampir satu jam, sama sekali tak bicara. Tak punya bahan pembicaraan, dan terlalu sedih dan terluka untuk berkomunikasi. Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan duduk di sana, bersama Clove di sisiku, aman tanpa gangguan. Kulipat kakiku dan aku memeluk lutut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lagu kebangsaan Panem terdengar memenuhi hutan. Dan tayangan foto peserta yang meninggal tampak di langit.

Kulihat foto Rue di sana, disusul Marvel. Ternyata benar, Marvel memang tewas.

"Menurutmu siapa yang membunuh Marvel?" aku bertanya pelan.

"Katniss," sahut Clove tegas.

Aku hampir berjengit mendengar nama itu disebut. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin Marvel membunuh Rue, dan sebagai balasannya, Katniss membunuhnya."

Perkiraan yang sangat mungkin benar, pikirku. Clove sangat jago menganalisis, tidak seperti aku yang biasanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat dilanda emosi.

"Jadi kita akan mengejar Katniss," kataku pelan, berusaha menahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Aku akan memberi tontonan bagus untuk televisi saat membunuhnya nanti."

Begitulah Clove. Terdengar begitu dingin dan kejam, namun dia sangat rapuh di dalam. Aku mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, dan aku hampir selalu bisa menebak isi hatinya.

Aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau belum memaafkanku," ujarku.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Kurasa kau harus segera memaafkanku, karena aku akan mati tak lama lagi."

Kurasakan bahu Clove menegang di sebelahku. "Cato," katanya pelan, seperti berbisik. "Kau tidak akan mati."

Aku menoleh padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Clove balas memandangku. Iris matanya tampak gelap dalam kelamnya malam. "Karena lebih baik aku yang mati."

"Tidak," kataku cepat, agak terlalu keras. "Aku akan melindungimu sampai kau menang. Sudah kujanjikan hal itu pada diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Clove dingin. "Untuk apa aku hidup kalau kau tak ada?"

"Kau..." aku memulai, tapi tak tahu harus melanjutkannya bagaimana. Aku tahu Clove berkata jujur, tapi keadaannya juga berlaku sama terhadapku. Apa gunanya aku hidup kalau Clove tidak ada?

"Cato," kata Clove lagi. "Cato, aku—"

Aku tak membiarkannya berbicara lebih lanjut. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah merengkuhnya mendekat dan bibir kami bertemu.

Dan Clove menangis.

Ciuman itu tidak menyenangkan—aku terlalu kelelahan dan tertekan, dan Clove tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Tapi kami tidak melepaskan tautan bibir kami, karena kami dilanda ketakutan. Kami takut takkan pernah mengalami momen ini lagi selamanya; kami takut kehilangan satu sama lain. Dan meskipun kami terperangkap dalam permainan tak adil ini, kami merasa perlu merekam saat-saat ini dalam benak kami.

Mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa mendekap Clove dengan sepenuh hati, melebur bersamanya, tanpa memedulikan seisi dunia.

Namun, ketika aku melebur bersama kecupannya yang hangat, aku malah merasakan bibir manis seseorang yang berambut kepang panjang hitam. Entah bagaimana, mata Clove menjelma menjadi abu-abu, dan seperangkat pisau di tangannya berubah menjadi segenggam anak panah.

Dalam kedekatan fisik yang sangat intens itu, tanpa sadar otakku menyerukan nama Katniss Everdeen.

Hatiku terbakar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 17<strong>

.

Kini setelah hanya tinggal aku dan Clove yang menempati Cornucopia, kami membagi jadwal berburu menjadi dua—aku di malam hari, dan Clove siang hari. Malam sudah jauh turun ketika aku selesai memasang jerat, dan aku tak menemukan satu pun peserta lain. Mungkin mereka sudah terlalu jago bersembunyi.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke tenda kami ketika suara Claudius Templesmith memenuhi hutan yang sepi, membacakan sebuah pengumuman.

"Dengan ini kuumumkan bahwa ada perubahan peraturan pada Hunger Games ke-74," kata Claudius dengan suara yang diriang-riangkan. "Mulai saat ini, pemenang permainan ini tidak mutlak harus satu orang. Pemenang Hunger Games boleh terdiri atas dua orang, selama keduanya berasal dari distrik yang sama. Sekian, dan semoga keberuntungan menyertai kalian."

Lalu hening.

Aku berhenti berjalan, otakku berdesing menerjemahkan pengumuman itu.

Dua orang? Dari distrik yang sama?

Dua orang?

Distrik yang...

...sama?

Mulutku menganga. Jantungku menggedor-gedor rusuk. Pengumuman itu membuatku terkejut luar biasa sampai-sampai aku tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa menit. Ketika akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diri lagi, aku berlari-lari menuju Cornucopia dengan gelombang kehangatan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"Clove!" Aku berteriak tanpa memedulikan apa-apa lagi. Mendadak kurasakan mataku memanas. "Clove!" teriakku lagi.

Sesampainya aku di Cornucopia, Clove sudah menantiku di tepi hutan, wajahnya memerah dan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Cato?" desahnya.

Kurasa aku akan langsung meledak oleh kebahagiaan. Dua peserta dari distrik yang sama boleh menjadi pemenang bersama-sama. Itu artinya, aku dan Clove bisa menang bersama. Kami akan pulang.

_Kami akan pulang!_

Kami berdua begitu bersemangat oleh berita itu sampai tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Akhirnya, Clove melempar diri dalam pelukanku, sementara aku menyambutnya sepenuh hati, dan kubiarkan berat tubuhnya membuat kami terjatuh dan berguling-guling di lantai hutan. Clove mengeluarkan suara seperti tawa dan tangis sekaligus.

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Keras. Terbahak-bahak.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak tertawa seperti ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 18<strong>

.

Siang itu, kami berkemas dan mulai memasuki hutan lagi. Kini tanpa keragu-raguan dan kegelisahan. Perubahan peraturan itu membuat kami terhanyut dalam gelombang semangat yang luar biasa, sehingga aku dan Clove sudah mulai saling membantu kali ini untuk membunuhi lawan kami satu per satu.

Tinggal empat peserta lagi yang harus kami kalahkan. Bukan perkara sulit, karena aku pernah menang melawan sejumlah orang yang mengeroyokku di latihan akademi, dan Clove selalu menang dalam pertarungan fisik. Aku dilanda euforia aneh yang membuatku yakin pada kemenangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa diriku punya harapan menuju masa depan.

Kemudian mendadak pikiranku tertuju pada Katniss dan Peeta.

Mereka juga sepasang peserta sedistrik. Kalau mereka menang bersama...

...oh, rasa getir itu kembali muncul.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 19<strong>

.

Clove tidak pernah mencurigaiku.

Meskipun selama sembilan belas hari terakhir aku bersikap sangat aneh, apalagi ketika ada Katniss, tapi Clove sama sekali tak mencium tanda-tanda keanehan. Hal ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, namun karena sekarang kemungkinan besar kami akan menang dan Katniss akan mati, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi sering-sering memikirkan rasa bersalah itu.

Malamnya, suara Claudius Templesmith kembali menggaung di arena. Aku dan Clove mendengarkan pengumuman itu dengan seksama—pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada pesta di Cornucopia dini hari besok.

Kugenggam jemari Clove erat-erat. Pertempuran berdarah akan segera tiba.

Kami akan segera pulang.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 20<strong>

.

Rencananya adalah, kami menunggu empat peserta lain muncul di pesta dan kami menyergap mereka untuk langsung dibunuh di tempat. Kami tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, sudah tak ingin berlama-lama di hutan yang ekstrem ini. Kami menargetkan untuk sudah bisa pulang besok.

Dini hari itu, aku dan Clove sudah bersiap di pinggir hutan. Seluruh indera kami awas, menunggu mangsa seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Menanti. Dalam gerakan lambat, kulihat meja itu muncul di tengah-tengah lapangan. Ransel-ransel untuk setiap distrik tergeletak di sana; ransel untuk Distrik 2 paling besar karena memuat kebutuhan dua orang. Sebaliknya, ransel Distrik 12 kecil mungil.

Begitu meja itu selesai dipasang, aku langsung menangkap gerakan dari dalam hutan. Seseorang berlari langsung menuju meja.

Itu peserta perempuan dari Distrik 5, yang sampai hari ini pun tak kuketahui namanya. Dia benar-benar jago bersiasat, pikirku. Langsung mengambil kesempatan pertama untuk merebut ransel, dan segera menghilang lagi ke dalam hutan.

Aku ikut bergerak di tempatku. Sesuai rencana, aku akan mengejar siapa pun yang muncul pertama kali, dan Clove akan mengejar yang kedua. Maka kuhunus tombakku dan aku berlari ke arah hilangnya si cewek 5. _Lebih cepat, lebih cepat_, aku memerintahkan kakiku.

Itu dia!

Gadis berambut merah itu tampak sedang berkelebat di antara pepohonan. Malang baginya, aku sudah menemukannya. Dalam sekali serang, aku akan membunuhnya. Kuangkat tombakku dan aku bersiap untuk melempar—

—lalu kulihat Katniss Everdeen muncul di Cornucopia.

Aku begitu terkejut sampai-sampai lemparanku meleset. Tombakku mendarat hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kaki si gadis berambut merah. Ia menoleh dan menjerit ketika melihatku.

"Sial!" aku berseru, berlari menyambar tombakku, namun dalam kekalutan, peganganku terlepas. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Katniss berlari secepat angin, menyambar ransel bernomor 12, dan Clove muncul di belakangnya.

Clove? Clove?

Pikiranku semakin kabur. Aku melompat, menerjang gadis distrik 5 itu sampai ia terjerembap di tanah. Ia tak menjerit karena tanganku tak sengaja menampar mulutnya. Kini setelah tombakku hilang, aku berusaha mencekiknya dengan tangan kosong, tapi gadis itu ternyata kuat juga. Ia mendorongku menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Aku berusaha meninjunya, lalu meleset. Sial, sial, sial! Aku terlalu panik untuk dapat bergerak dengan benar. Di kejauhan, aku melihat Clove bergulingan dengan Katniss di tanah.

_Clove, jangan bunuh dia, jangan bunuh..._

Mendadak, gadis berambut merah di hadapanku melayangkan pukulan ke sisi kepalaku. Pukulan ringan yang sangat mudah diduga, namun karena aku tak awas, aku mulai merasa berkunang-kunang. Aku memitingnya lagi ke tanah, dan gadis itu mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Kami bergulat dengan berisik, dedaunan beterbangan di sekitar kami.

Aku sudah hampir menyambar lehernya ketika kudengar jeritan keras. _"Cato! Cato!_"

Kepalaku menoleh lagi, dan ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang datang ke Cornucopia. Aku menelan ludah.

Itu Thresh.

"Clove!" aku balas berseru, namun aku tak bisa bergerak karena gadis Distrik 5 itu menendang perutku dan aku terjengkang ke tanah. Sakit sekali.

"Cato!" Clove menjerit lagi, dan pada saat bersamaan si gadis 5 memukul kepalaku dengan ranselnya yang berat.

Aku begitu marah dan kusambar tombakku yang sedari tadi tertancap di tanah, namun kepalaku pusing dan aku terduduk di tanah selama beberapa detik. Ketika pandanganku sudah jernih lagi, gadis tadi sudah lenyap. Jelas, dia tak punya kuasa membunuhku dengan tangan kosong, sehingga dia kabur.

_Clove_, pikirku. "Clove!"

Aku segera berlari kembali ke Cornucopia, dan kulihat di sana Thresh berdiri berhadapan dengan Katniss, entah membicarakan apa.

Dan ada seseorang yang terbaring di tanah.

Sekujur tubuhku mendingin.

Itu Clove.

Thresh dan Katniss langsung kabur begitu aku berlari mendekat, tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat mengejar mereka. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Kujatuhkan diriku ke rumput, dan aku merangkak ke arah Clove.

"Clove..."

Clove tidak bergerak di tanah, namun matanya masih terbuka, menatap langsung ke arahku. Dan ketika aku melihat luka parah di kepalanya, tulangnya yang penyok mengerikan, dan darah yang mengalir cepat dari sana, air mataku membanjir keluar.

_Padahal, harapan baru saja datang. Kami akan pulang berdua. Tak ada lagi keharusan untuk saling membunuh di antara kami. Tapi..._

"Clove, dengar aku. Kau akan bertahan. Tetaplah bersamaku..."

Sulit sekali berbicara dengan tenggorokan tercekat dan rahang bergemeletukan. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menarik napas, tapi aku hanya bisa megap-megap dan kugenggam tangan Clove lebih erat.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, _tolong_, tetaplah bersamaku..."

Mata Clove tertuju padaku, kosong.

"Bukankah kita akan menang bersama-sama?" bisikku padanya. "Kita akan pulang kan, iya kan?"

Nadinya terasa semakin lemah. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa merasakan kehidupan meninggalkannya. Jiwanya tengah dicerabut dari tubuh kecilnya, yang takkan pernah bisa menghangatkanku lagi.

"Tetaplah... bersamaku..."

Ketika kusentuh wajahnya, kurasakan napas terakhirnya terhembus, lalu padam.

Kurasakan kekuatanku hilang. Jari-jariku bergetar ketika kututup matanya. Kemudian, aku merasakan diriku berbaring di sisinya, darahnya membasahi pipiku. Sisa panas tubuhnya mengalir ke dadaku, dan berangsur-angsur hilang.

Aku terus mendekapnya sampai pesawat besar itu datang dan menjemput jasadnya.

Dan ketika ia dibawa pergi dariku, segenggam penyesalan menampar hatiku.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 21<strong>

.

Hujan turun sepanjang hari.

Apakah hujan ini semacam keputusan para panitia Hunger Games untuk menyampaikan bahwa mereka ikut berduka untukku? Rasanya tidak. Kalau mereka peduli pada kami, tidak akan pernah ada Hunger Games sejak awal.

Aku menemukan semacam tempat berlindung dan aku duduk seharian di sana sambil memegangi batu yang bernoda darah. Batu yang digunakan Thresh untuk memecahkan kepala Clove. Meskipun aku tak melihat kejadiannya, aku yakin Thresh-lah yang melakukannya, bukan Katniss. Gadis itu lebih suka menembak. Lagipula, Thresh memang selalu membawa-bawa barang berat seperti itu untuk dijadikan senjata.

Noda hitam di batu itu kupandangi terus-menerus. Sisa-sisa terakhir dari tubuh gadis yang kusayangi.

Hujan semakin deras, bahkan sudah nyaris menyerupai badai. Tempatku berlindung tidak terlalu efektif menaungiku, dan air hujan yang tempias masuk membasahi tubuhku, tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku masih duduk di sana sambil memandangi batu itu, yang sekarang ikut basah kena air hujan.

Perlahan-lahan, kulihat hujan mulai mengikis noda darah itu.

_Seperti itukah diriku?_ Aku membatin getir. _Apakah perasaanku begitu tipis dan mudah dikikis oleh keadaan?_ Kalau saja hatiku tidak bercabang, mungkin aku akan bisa menjadi _partner_ yang mampu melindungi Clove dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku atas apa yang kurasakan terhadap Katniss. Di saat-saat terakhir kehidupan Clove, aku malah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain.

Rasa bersalah itu membuatku ingin menghantamkan batu itu ke kepalaku sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, karena aku tahu aku harus menemukan Thresh lebih dulu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 22<strong>

.

Dan aku menemukannya.

Di bawah langit berhujan yang ganas, aku akhirnya menemukan ladang gandum luas yang selama ini kami curigai sebagai markas Thresh. Ladang itu penuh jebakan, dan badai sudah menciptakan banjir sampai ke mata kaki. Aku menyipitkan mata menembus liarnya hujan, gigiku bergemeletuk karena angin dingin.

Aku tahu Thresh punya peluang lebih besar daripadaku. Dia kelihatan lebih kuat sekarang, mungkin persediaan makanannya banyak. Dia juga pasti punya lebih banyak senjata. Aku sendiri tidak mampu makan sejak Clove pergi.

Rupanya benar, Thresh memang sudah siap. _Dia menantikan kedatanganku_.

Tubuh besarnya muncul di balik semak-semak gandum yang rebah ke tanah karena badai. Kulit gelapnya tampak jelas sekali bahkan di bawah langit mendung.

"Kau mencari ranselmu?" tanya Thresh santai. Otot-ototnya basah dan berkilat mengerikan.

Sejenak aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi aku teringat pada ransel Distrik 2 yang dibawanya kabur. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan ransel itu lagi, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Clove dan kematiannya yang mengenaskan.

"Aku mau nyawamu," sahutku. Lalu kutambahkan, "Untuk Clove."

Rahang Thresh mengeras. "Clove, cewek kejam dari distrikmu itu ya? Kau mau balas dendam untuknya?"

Aku terbakar amarah ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia tidak kenal Clove. Dia tak berhak bicara seperti itu.

Kuangkat tombakku bersamaan dengan Thresh mengangkat pisau pendeknya. _Pisau tumpul_, pikirku. Senjata itu tidak berbahaya, tapi kalau digunakan dengan benar, bisa membunuh dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Aku melompat ke arahnya.

Thresh menangkap tangan kananku lebih dulu, membuat tombakku tak bisa digerakkan. Detik berikutnya, ia menyambar leherku dan mengangkatku ke udara seperti menggendong anak kecil.

Aku tahu ia mau melemparku ke tanah, jadi aku bersiap untuk berguling. Seketika itu juga wajahku penuh lumpur pekat. Thresh mengangkat tombakku dan siap-siap menancapkannya ke tenggorokanku, dan aku bergerak menghindar—menjegal kakinya sampai ia ikut jatuh ke lumpur.

Tombakku hilang entah ke mana, jadi aku langsung menyambar leher Thresh untuk melakukan gerakan memuntir yang mematikan. Namun lehernya rupanya sekeras beton, dan bukan saja aku gagal memuntirnya, aku langsung ditinju keras-keras tepat di pelipis. Aku balas menendang perut Thresh dengan lututku, dan ia menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepalaku—yang menciptakan semacam suara _krak_ mengerikan di keningku. Kupatahkan hidungnya.

Kami bergulingan di lumpur, di bawah curah hujan berpetir. Pakaianku dan pakaian Thresh sudah basah kuyup penuh lumpur. Ketika petir berikutnya menyambar lagi, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas darah hitam yang mengaliri wajah kami.

"Kaupikir," teriak Thresh, seraya menduduki perutku dan mencekik leherku kuat-kuat, "aku akan memaafkan kalian karena telah membunuh Rue?"

_Jadi itu masalahnya_, pikirku. _Dia dendam padaku karena aku membunuh teman kecil dari distriknya_.

Kurentangkan tanganku sampai cekikannya terlepas, dan akhirnya, dengan bantuan cahaya petir, aku melihat tombakku mengapung di air berlumpur. "Dia meledakkan makanan kami," seruku, mendorong wajahnya masuk ke kubangan banjir. "Kami memasang jerat untuk membunuhnya, kau dengar?"

Thresh menggeram dan bergerak bangun. Aku sengaja melakukannya, karena kemudian aku berhasil menyambar tombak itu tepat pada waktunya. Thresh muncul lagi ke permukaan air, dan aku segera menancapkan tombak itu.

Langsung ke perutnya.

Thresh berteriak ketika tombakku menembus perutnya, namun betapa ngerinya aku ketika kulihat ia mencabut sendiri tombak itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Dia berdiri dan mengangkatku dari tanah.

Petir menyambar lagi. "Kau busuk!" dia meludah ke wajahku. Darah mengalir deras dari perutnya, namun ajaibnya dia masih bisa berdiri.

Kutendang perutnya yang berdarah, sehingga pegangannya padaku terlepas. Aku mau mengambil tombakku lagi, namun Thresh mengayunkan pisau kecilnya ke wajahku. "Lebih baik kau mati menyusul gadis kejam itu!" jeritnya, diiringi sambaran petir. "Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku akan senang sekali melihat cewek 12 itu menang!"

Gerakanku terhenti di udara.

Apa katanya?

"A-apa—" aku terbatuk lumpur, "Katniss?"

Thresh menghajar kepalaku lagi. "Ya! Dia! Setidaknya dia lebih mulia daripada kau!" Dia menghantam rahangku sampai beberapa gigiku lepas.

Pukulan demi pukulan menghujaniku. Kepalaku sakit luar biasa dan pembuluh darah di telingaku berdentang-dentang marah. Selama beberapa saat, aku yakin aku akan mati di tangan Thresh.

Aku teringat pada kejadian dua hari lalu. Bagaimana Thresh dan Katniss berpisah di Cornucopia, tanpa saling serang sedikit pun. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa.

Katniss mengasihi sekutunya, Rue. Dan Thresh tak mau membunuh orang baik. Bahkan seorang Thresh pun masih punya perasaan, dan jelas ia tak suka berutang budi. Dan sekarang, seharusnya aku merasa berutang juga padanya, karena ia telah membiarkan Katniss pergi hari itu. Membiarkan gadis itu hidup.

Tapi apa pun yang sudah kuniatkan untuk kuselesaikan, tak boleh berhenti begitu saja hanya karena sebaris cerita mengharukan.

Maka tanganku menemukan tombakku dalam lumpur, dan dalam satu gerakan, kutancapkan tombak itu ke lehernya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 23<strong>

.

Sekarang apa?

Begitu Thresh mati, sekilas aku melihat jasadnya dijemput pesawat ringan, tapi kemudian aku pingsan kelelahan.

Kini aku terbangun di ladang gandum yang kering kerontang. Hujan pastilah sudah lama berhenti. Sekarang aku tak bisa melihat setitik air di mana pun. Aku berjalan dengan kepala berat menyusuri ladang, dan menemukan tempat Thresh menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Ternyata dia punya banyak senjata, dan bahkan ada semacam perisai badan di dalam ransel miliknya. Kenapa Thresh tidak menggunakan segala senjata itu untuk melawanku, akan tetap menjadi misteri bagiku selamanya. Yang terpenting, kemudian aku menemukan makanan di tumpukan barang-barang itu.

Perutku langsung memberontak begitu aku menelan daging entah-apa itu. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah berhari-hari tidak makan, sejak aku kehilangan Clove.

Clove...

Kutelan kunyahanku dengan susah payah.

Thresh sudah mati. Dendamku sudah terbalaskan.

Sekarang apa?

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 24<strong>

.

Entah kenapa, aku tahu aku takkan memenangkan permainan ini.

Dan perasaan itu menguat setelah aku melihat foto gadis dari Distrik 5 di langit tadi malam.

Tinggal tiga petarung yang tersisa sekarang. Sepasang kekasih malang dari Distrik 12, dan aku, si pemuda Distrik 2 yang kejam. Siapakah yang akan menang? Di atas kertas, aku jelas sudah kalah. Dua lawan satu. Yang dua berbahagia bersama, yang satu menderita ditinggal mati.

Ditambah lagi, walaupun tubuhku yang lemah masih bisa dipaksa untuk bertarung dengan Peeta, jelas aku tak bakal sanggup membunuh Katniss.

Gadis itu. Gadis yang Terbakar. Dia membakarku dari dalam, dan kini aku sudah tinggal arang tak berguna.

_Haruskah kubiarkan sepasang lawanku menang? _Sekarang setelah aku membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar, aku tahu aku berhak mati. Rasanya sudah tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup, tidak setelah aku menyebabkan kematian _partner_-ku sendiri secara tidak langsung karena ketidakkompetenanku.

_Tapi aku mengemban tugas Clove_, pikirku lagi. _Aku harus menang, demi Clove. Tapi tanpa Clove, apa gunanya aku terus hidup?_

Aku begitu sibuk berpikir, sampai-sampai awalnya aku tak mendengar suara geram rendah dari balik pepohonan.

Angin berhembus, menghantarkan suara itu lagi. Geraman yang lebih keras.

_Apa itu?_

Dan mendadak saja makhluk itu muncul dari sela-sela pepohonan. Makhluk bertubuh besar yang menggeram-geram dan bertaring raksasa. Aku berteriak; makhluk itu ikut mengeluarkan suara seperti jeritan aneh. Lolongan serigala, namun tidak mirip serigala biasa.

_Mutt_, pikirku.

Aku berbalik dan berlari; bahkan keinginanku untuk mati belum sekuat ketakutanku akan makhluk raksasa mengerikan itu. Di tengah kegelapan malam, aku menyeruak semak-semak, berusaha membuat jarak sebesar mungkin dari _mutt-mutt_ itu—ya, ada lebih dari satu _mutt_—dan sudah hampir sampai ke Cornucopia.

Lalu aku melihat Katniss di ujung jalan setapak.

Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur-baur sementara aku berlari. Aku sangat bahagia melihat wajah Katniss lagi dan rasanya aku ingin langsung melompat memeluknya, namun Katniss malah menembakkan panahnya ke arahku dengan penuh kebencian. Untung saja aku memakai perisai Thresh.

"Lari, Katniss!" aku berteriak. "Lari!"

Namun suaraku tidak terdengar karena geraman para _mutt_ itu begitu keras memekakkan telinga. Geraman itu pulalah yang menyadarkan Katniss dan Peeta bahwa kami tengah diteror segerombolan makhluk kelaparan.

Katniss dan Peeta berseru berbarengan; namun ternyata Peeta tak bisa berlari cepat. Kakinya terluka parah—dan aku baru sadar akulah yang menyebabkan luka itu. Insting dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk berhenti berlari dan membantu Peeta, tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku tidak terbiasa menolong orang.

Kami bertiga memanjat Cornucopia dengan panik.

"Cepat! Lebih cepat!" teriak Katniss, yang sedang membantu Peeta naik. Pemuda itu kesakitan setengah mati, dan beberapa kali ia nyaris disambar _mutt_. Aku berdiri di belakang mereka, sesungguhnya mudah saja kalau sekarang aku mau mendorong mereka jatuh dari pinggir kerucut.

Tapi aku lebih memfokuskan diri pada Peeta. Sorot matanya yang bertemu dengan mata Katniss. Katniss, yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkannya. Aku yakin, berkat Katniss-lah sekarang Peeta kembali segar bugar setelah aku menguras habis darahnya di tepi danau itu.

_Cinta yang dalam_, batinku getir. _Cinta yang berbalas_.

Sebelum aku sadar apa yang kulakukan, aku sudah menjambret tubuh Peeta dan menghantamkannya ke lantai.

Peeta berteriak dan melawan, tapi dia sasaran yang terlalu enteng bagiku. Aku muak padanya dan aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku, ketakutanku, dan kegelisahanku selama ini padanya. Kupukul wajahnya sekali. Aku pasti sudah bisa membuatnya mampus kalau Katniss tidak menyambar busurnya dan memasang anak panahnya secepat kilat.

Naluriku, naluri seorang petarung yang terbiasa bertempur, bekerja dengan cepat. Aku menarik tubuh Peeta dan kutahan lehernya dengan satu tangan, lalu kuposisikan dirinya menghadap Katniss.

"Tembak saja," kataku dengan suara yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti tawa. "Tembak aku dan dia ikut jatuh bersamaku."

_Apa kau mau bertukar tempat dengannya, Katniss? Apa kau mau mati bersamaku?_

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu bodoh sampai-sampai aku merasa ingin mencopot otakku dari tenggerannya. Katniss menatapku dengan ekspresi paling menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat, karena aku membuat pemuda di tanganku ini tercekik begitu rupa hingga wajahnya membiru. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit lagi, dan aku melepaskan tawa jahat yang keras, membuat pengang telingaku sendiri.

Aku sudah hampir yakin bahwa Peeta akan segera mati, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku baru saja melakukan kebodohan lain. Yang fatal.

Punggung tanganku tanpa perlindungan!

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, namun sudah terlambat. Anak panah itu menancap mantap di penggung tanganku, yang langsung mengucurkan darah segar. Kulepaskan leher Peeta secara refleks, dan detik berikutnya ia mendorongku jatuh dari pinggiran Cornucopia.

Saat itulah mataku bertemu dengan mata Katniss.

Dan saat itulah aku tahu aku sudah menghabiskan dua puluh empat hari terakhir dengan memupuk perasaan sia-sia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 25<strong>

.

Tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku, karena mungkin aku tak layak diselamatkan.

Katniss meraih tangan Peeta, dan sama sekali tidak berusaha memperlambat laju tubuhku yang berguling jatuh ke rerumputan. Tatapan terakhirnya melukaiku lagi, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari serangan para _mutt_ yang menerjang tubuhku.

Aku diseret, digerogoti, dicabik-cabik, sedikit demi sedikit dagingku dicerobot dengan mudahnya oleh para makhluk itu. Namun apa yang kurasakan? Kebas tak terkira. Hatiku sudah bengkak oleh luka emosi, dan kalau kematian lebih baik dari ini, akan kusambut dengan senang hati.

Mataku bertemu dengan _mutt_ yang sedang mengunyah tanganku.

Mata itu...

Mata_nya_. Mata Clove. Cemerlang memantulkan sinar bulan.

Aku berteriak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? _Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?_" jeritku, namun aku tahu tak ada yang bisa mengenali perkataanku karena leherku yang terluka hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan panjang. Kurasakan air mataku membanjir keluar. _Apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Clove? Menjadikannya _mutt_? Sekejam itukah mereka sampai sanggup melukaiku sampai detik-detik terakhir?_

Clove...

_Mutt_ berbulu gelap itu terus mengunyah tanpa ragu. _Clove_ sedang melahapku. _Clove_ sedang membunuhku.

Dan aku merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

Karena aku mengkhianatinya, kepercayaannya, perasaannya. Segala cerita yang kami bawa dari Distrik 2 bersama, yang kuhancurkan dengan sederet emosi aneh terhadap seorang gadis asing dari distrik miskin terbelakang. Aku mengacaukan segalanya. Secara tidak langsung, aku menyebabkan kematian Clove.

Maka sekarang, biarlah ia menuntunku pada kematian itu sendiri.

Rasa sakit ini tidak akan bisa menyamai hatiku yang berdarah-darah karena penyesalan jauh di dalam. Tulang-tulangku yang hancur, dagingku yang dirobek-robek, gumpal demi gumpal darahku yang mereka telan, semuanya tidaklah lebih menyakitkan daripada luka ini.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Untuk terakhir kalinya mataku mengerjap. Bertemu pandang dengan Katniss Everdeen, yang kini menatapku dengan penuh belas kasihan, penderitaan yang jelas terbayang di matanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memberiku tatapan yang lembut seperti itu. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Mulutku yang sobek bergumam, "_Tolong_."

Katniss mengerti. Diangkatnya busurnya.

Seketika cahaya terang menyelubungiku, cahaya yang tak kutahu asal-usulnya, sementara dalam sekejap aku tak lagi merasakan nyeri hebat di sekujur tubuhku. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari ada sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum seperti bagaimana ia biasa tersenyum kepadaku.

Ia berkata, "Cato, selamat datang di rumah."

Entah di mana aku berada sekarang. Aku tak tahu.

Yang kutahu hanyalah, jika aku punya kesempatan untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lain, aku berjanji takkan melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti yang telah kulakukan selama dua puluh lima hari terakhir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**END**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terlalu ngeangst sampai-sampai saya pun stres nulisnya, baiklah. Kalau saya tinjau ulang (?) ini penpiknya memang fail, ya. Yasudalah =))

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah dan akan mereview fanfic ini (kalau ada XD). Saya sangat menghargai semua yang mau capek-capek membaca dan mereview. ^^ Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan :")


End file.
